


公平交易 02

by yunhanluming



Series: 公平交易 [2]
Category: Arashi - Fandom, J禁
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 12:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunhanluming/pseuds/yunhanluming





	公平交易 02

相叶进门，入眼是布置及其简单的房间。除了些必备的生活用品外没有什么装饰物，最显眼的是一台游戏主机。

向左看，又一台游戏机。

向右看，还是一台游戏机。

低头看脚下，嗯，一台任天堂switch。

这年头…游戏宅都能做牛郎了？

里面的人看见相叶站在门口不知道该进还是该出，扫了他一眼丢出他们之间第一句对话。

“等我打完这盘。”

算着钟点付着钱，你叫我等你打完这盘…？

亏得相叶脾气好钱也多，换作别人早拔他电线了。

 

“…你不生气？”二宫余光瞄着自己找了个沙发坐下的相叶，屏幕上的小人因为他的不专心很快做出了报复行为，GAME OVER的字样闪烁在屏幕上。

“为什么要生气？”相叶从口袋里拿出烟盒，磕出一根叼在嘴里，手插回口袋里又摸了几下空着抽出来，“打火机好像落在吧台了。”

“什么样子的，我打电话让下面帮你找找。”二宫从桌上拿起自己的打火机，打着火一手拢起来挡风坐到相叶边上给他点烟。

相叶倾身凑过去，晃动的火苗碰上烟草，烟雾缭绕。

“不用，不起眼的东西估计也没人注意到，我走的时候去顺便去前台问一声就行。”相叶摆摆手，满不在意的样子，脱下西服外套交到他手里。

不起眼的东西吗。

真丝里布贝壳扣，还在相叶身上的时候严丝合缝贴着他的身形，挂上衣架之前二宫又掂了掂，重量很轻，估计是那个松本惦记了很久又没机会去体验的萨维尔街式定制西服。衣食住行，松本样样都喜欢讲究情调，二宫都能凑合，并对他能记下那些长得惊人的品牌名表示敬佩，窝在房间里打游戏才是他的心头好，对方却吐槽他的脑容量都被游戏攻略占满了。

不过松本还是能教他点实用的东西，比如关于西服的知识，在此之前他已经为那些不能水洗不能干洗不能烫不能甩的衣服赔了不少钱，缩水的工资拿得肺疼。

“别用那个。”二宫刚拿起挂烫机，相叶的声音从背后传来阻止他，“全毛衬的，不能直接喷。”

二宫识相地把衣服直接挂上去，这件他可不想赔，价钱估计能让他心疼一整年，从这件衣服口袋里掏出来的打火机总不会是便利店里一百円一个的吧。

火苗熄灭在水里嘶地一声响，二宫回头，大半根烟躺在烟缸里。

“不想抽可以给我啊，何必这么浪费，刚好我的抽完了还没顾上买。”二宫说着真的把那根烟草尸体救起来，剪去浸湿的部分放进嘴里点燃。

“未成年是不能抽烟的。”相叶看着他熟练的动作。

“你说什么？”入口的烟淡得几乎没味道，二宫皱着眉头拿下来一看，焦油量1mg，真不明白这种想健康地抽烟的人在想什么，不过瘾还伤肺。

“……你几岁？”二宫一身柔软的蓝白条纹居家服，房间里全铺着地毯，他赤着脚走来走去，不染发不化妆，完全没有一点当牛郎的自觉。相叶从进门开始就规规矩矩地坐着，无非是因为猜测他不过十七八岁的年纪，对小孩子出手未免太下流，甚至打算出去就要报警这里非法囚禁未成年。

“我……你哪年的？”二宫这才反应过来他刚才说的未成年是什么意思，又抽了一口隔着烟雾反问他。

“1982。”

“我比你小一岁，兄ちゃん。”

猫唇发出ni这个音的时候拉出和微笑相同的弧度，不过二宫确实是在笑，笑他看错自己年龄这件事。相叶听见自己吞咽唾液的咕咚声，他盯着那根因为太淡又被第二次丢回烟灰缸的，依然没抽完的烟眨眨眼，继而转头看向二宫，“这算间接接吻了吧。”

“直接接吻四百万，间接的话打个对折，算你两百万好了，反正我也没抽完，你还可以接着抽。”二宫根本没想过什么间接接吻的事，这人提起来他干脆半开玩笑地敲一笔，手心朝上伸到他面前。

相叶从沙发侧拎出一个皮箱，打开锁扣扔在地上，箱盖自动弹起来，二宫看着里面码放整齐的万元纸钞，又看看相叶雅纪。

今晚大概要失身了，他想。

相叶没有迟疑又把另一个皮箱也拎出来，只打开了一侧锁扣，二宫就按住他的手，他怕再多一倍的福泽谕吉同时出现在眼前他那颗不太坚挺的心脏承受不住。

果然只收现金是对的，支票上的数字绝不会这么让人有工作的激情。

“一样？”他问。

相叶点点头，把手从还未开启的锁扣上挪开。

“想要？”

玩什么双关，二宫看着这个知道了自己并非未成年之后就露出狐狸尾巴的狡猾家伙，单手撑在他大腿上靠近，面对面的吐息中是相同的烟草味道。

“对，想要。”

“那要看你值不值这个价了。”

 

等相叶再反应过来，已经被扒得一丝不挂按在床上，二宫的衣服还服服帖帖穿在身上，要不是现在他的关键部位正被湿热柔软的口腔包裹着，他险些怀疑自己是要被上了。

二宫看上去懒懒散散，解他扣子的速度却堪比他以前承办时装秀的时候在后台换衣服的专业模特。

“脱得很熟练啊。”相叶揉揉他的头发。

二宮摸不清他这话是介意还是单纯的调情，抬起头来看着他：“快是因为我打游戏，我还会魔术，要不要变给你看？”

“行，那你把身上衣服变没。”

“……”

宽松的居家服一扯就掉，相叶没想到离开厚绒衣料带来的错觉，二宫浑身上下也只有先前露出来的一双手比较肉。

相叶从进门就觉得空调打得太高，脱了衣服刚好，二宫转过身去在抽屉里翻找必需品，躺在他背后的人眼尖地发现他背上那一层鸟肌。

“空调开到25度了。”二宫捧着一大堆润滑剂安全套和店里强行塞进每个房间的一堆道具扔在床上，相叶自说自话调高温度，目光又落到应该属于自己的“服务”中的一部分上，最后除了必需品和一个无线跳蛋一概扫下床。

二宫微皱的眉头这才松开些许，他原本还担心这个嘴上直冒荤话的人会有什么他不能接受的性癖，已经作好了硬着头皮上的准备，跟谁过不去不能跟钱过不去，这个金主捆不住可亏大了。

“你不想做？”相叶看穿他的紧张，跪坐起来把毯子披到他身上。

“……没有，你躺下。”二宫裹住身上的毯子，相叶完全没意识自己到两腿间那根东西随着他坐起来的动作拍在二宫大腿上，二宫发现相叶露出来的不是什么狐狸尾巴，兔子尾巴还差不多，这人精明不足，天然有余，不知道地上真金白银那两箱是压榨哪里的可怜劳动力挣来的。

二宫从来不做肉体交易，他干这行是冲着钱多事少离家近，陪睡是能多挣不少，不过他也没地方花。吃穿住会所全包，他又不爱出门，最大的开销就是买游戏和游戏机，又不打算有子孙后代，银行卡里数字再长也不知道怎么花。

总之能悠闲一天是一天。

不过可能是因为没人出过让他心动的价。

也有可能是没长一张让他心动的脸。

身上的毯子原先压在相叶下面，沾上一点香水味，和他身份不符的木质香调。清新又干净，像是蓝天白云下在运动场上飞奔的篮球少年才会有的气味，倒也跟眼前这个眼黑多得有些孩子气的人没什么违和。

二宫躺到他身边，鼻尖凑近他颈侧又嗅了嗅，也不是非要辨认出来是哪一款，就是单纯地想再靠近一点。

“你还没告诉我你叫什么呢，一直客人客人地叫，很毁气氛。”

“相叶雅纪。”

“相叶雅纪…”二宫抿着唇思考，“相叶……相叶桑……相叶君……雅纪…”

“都可以，随便你怎么叫。”

二宫似是决定好了，点点头又从乱作一团的床头柜上翻出自己的名片塞给他。相叶接过来看了一眼名字又还给他：“过会儿再给我吧，现在你让我往哪放？”

名片回到自己手里，二宫觉得一定是他拉低了这间房间的平均智商自己才会干出这种蠢事。小声嘀咕了句baka，转身把名片放回去。

“baka说谁？”相叶抓着他的手腕扯回来整个人压上去，二宫又被那根东西拍了一下大腿，这次直接恨恨地提膝踹上去。

“baka说你。”

相叶侧身险险避开，两人靠得更近，二宫被他攥着手腕按在头顶完全没什么反抗的余地，挣了两下更大声地冲他：“松开啊baka，你现在这个姿势是要强奸吗？”

“怎么能算强奸，我付了钱的。”

二宫懒得再打嘴仗，偏过头不搭理他，相叶趁机贴上他颈侧，唇舌紧贴着敏感的皮肤舔吻，随即手背就被人轻轻挠了一下，二宫忍不住漏出来的一声轻哼更像是伸出个爪子在他心口也抓了一下。

“小和好敏感…”相叶舔着他通红的耳垂，指腹有意无意擦过一侧已经挺立的乳首，“你知不知道你脱我衣服的时候耳朵就红了。”

“闭嘴……你快点做完付钱走人，别搞这些有的没的！”二宫被他弄得浑身泛痒，扭动着想从他手底下逃开。残存不多的生物知识告诉他男性的乳头应该不怎么敏感，相叶指甲刮过乳孔带来的快感却不可忽视，来回玩了几次甚至觉得这样隔靴搔痒一般有些不太够，不自觉挺起上身往他手里送过去。

“不好好做前戏会弄伤你的。”相叶贴着他的嘴角索吻，明明他才是付钱的那个，反倒让二宫当了被讨好的角色。

二宫有些恍惚，他和相叶只是初见，对他的印象模模糊糊，只有一张“上层人”的标签在他踏上这层楼的时候就贴好了。二宫见多了标签，看人就越发模糊起来，总之都是资本主义社会里的人精，精明狡诈城府深，他拿钱办事，不需要过多了解，知道得越少反而越安全。

相叶在他唇边游走良久，二宫还是没什么反应，大兔子以为自己是被接吻拒否了，有些受伤地缩进毯子里啃咬他的锁骨。

“嘶……”二宫觉得一阵刺痛，低头一看身上已经多出几个吻痕来，相叶看上去是想把他身上印满才肯罢休，结果被人揪着耳朵拎起来。

“别啃了别啃了，这样我明天怎么见人啊。”

“…大不了我每天都付你的钟点，你就不用见别人了。”相叶看着他晶亮的嘴唇，不依不饶凑过去，“不可以接吻吗？”

二宫看着他眼睛里自己缩小版的脸，没怎么犹豫就吻上去，马上被相叶扣着后脑整个搂进怀里。

香水只余下尾调，东方木和麝香，淡得毫无攻击力。二宫陷在他怀里，半闭着眼睛和他唇舌交缠，相叶吻得很轻很慢，没有多少情欲的方式，像是花火大会最盛的时候每对情侣会在硫磺味蔓延的草坪上做的那样。

这人真是温柔得要命，多得眉眼里藏不住，连声音里都要放一点进去。二宫觉得自己真是好运气，没碰上别人嘴里那种付了钱好像连人命都要一并买走的金主，做一次三四天都缓不过来。

“makun……”二宫觉得再这样吻下去他真的要沦陷了，主动侧开头阻止他继续。相叶雅纪这四个字的存在感越来越强，推翻了之前的所有猜测。相叶不狡诈，不虚伪，不需要他防备，但是他又莫名担心起来，混进狐狸堆的兔子是要被吞得连骨头都不剩的。

“嗯？”相叶很满意这个称呼，带着笑从他肩膀吻到小腹，又更深地钻进毯子里捉着二宫的脚踝啃咬他大腿内侧。

“别…别舔了……哈……“二宫怕痒，但是快感也不可忽视，两种感觉混乱地搅在一起浑身止不住地颤，原本刚好的空调温度现在也显得有些太高了，闷得他不得不张嘴喘气，呻吟更加不受控制地钻出来，“够了相叶……”

“是吗。”相叶把他两条腿架到肩上，手指钻进那个紧闭的入口。尽管有所准备二宫依然觉得自己被侵犯了，异物进入的感觉非常强烈，何况那又是个本来就不适合被进入的地方。二宫条件反射地往后躲了躲，才想起这种干涩的摩擦感应该是因为没有润滑，凭着记忆在原先丢下的地方摸了几下扔给相叶一个罐子，“还不行…用这个……”

“…你不会是第一次吧？”相叶只进去一个指节就感觉到里面的肌肉在往外推出异物，二宫努力地想要容纳他，看起来对这个部位的控制也不是那么顺利。

“我被很多人上过你会很高兴吗！？”前戏里调动起来的情绪被相叶顶得全都落下去，二宫正烦躁着，还被他这样问，抓起一把安全套劈头盖脸全部扔到他头上。“再拖一会儿我就睡着了你信不信？”

相叶没躲，扔过来的东西掉得到处都是，他还定定看着先前二宫塞给他的那个罐子，润滑油的字样下面还有个括号，粉色的一行小字，昏暗灯光下有点晃眼睛。

（媚药成分入）

“用这个？”相叶将信将疑向他确认。

二宫又踹了他一脚道不然呢，相叶心想那就不能怪我了，打开盖子挤一摊在手心，再在每根手指上抹匀，第二次试图扩张。

“这东西怎么是热的……”二宫换成趴姿，一只手伸下去撸动自己胀得发疼的性器，也好转移几分注意力。

相叶不回答，埋头卖力地借着润滑把自己的手指送进二宫体内。一根不需要多久来适应，相叶很快又加进第二根。屈指绕着圈把入口向四周扩张开。

二宫脸埋在枕头里，意外这一次不适感褪去得迅速，三根手指全部进入后抽动摩擦还带出几分快感来，状态好不容易回来他加快了手上撸动的速度。

“现在就射也太狡猾了吧……”都是男人，相叶很容易判断出他什么时候是濒临高潮的状态，故意在最后阶段贴下去挡开那只正在自慰的手。趁二宫正享受着抽出手指把自己忍耐依旧的性器顶到他股缝间。

预想中的高潮没有到来还被人故意打断，二宫不满地哼了一声，摆着腰在床上磨蹭延续方才的快感。好像还不够，体温高得不正常，往常即使是做爱也不会像现在这么热，相叶抽出手指后身体像是缺了一块，那根滚烫的东西顶在后面，不知是哪里来的念头，二宫觉得那东西要是填进来他一定会爽到高潮。

“后面…进来……”二宫跪起来主动邀请，却先被一个椭圆的东西塞进身体里，紧跟着被贯穿的满足感让他连话都说不出来。

“小和现在很漂亮。”相叶掐住他的腰顶弄起来，“全身都是粉的，真的很漂亮。”

相叶重复了两遍漂亮，二宫却不反感，相叶忍得太久，初次被进入的肠道是他从来没有体验过的紧窄，控制不住想要往深处顶，把整根都埋进去。二宫大脑一片浑沌，全身的感官都集中到身后去，那根和相叶身高很成比例的巨物进出摩擦让他一阵阵颤栗，奇异的快感既过瘾又不安，两只紧拽着床单。

“痛…”相叶动作愈发大胆，确认二宫完全适应了被进入之后把他翻了个身，上翘的龟头在体内转了一圈又逼出二宫一声呻吟，相叶抬起他两条腿架在肩上，撞进去的时候二宫差点被折成两半。

“弄疼你了…？”相叶被突兀的痛呼打乱了阵脚，慌忙退出来察看那个已经合不上的甬道。二宫又被冷落一次皱着眉头坐起来，骑到相叶身上黏糊糊地搂着他，单手扶着相叶的性器坐下去：“我是说腰痛…啊…makun…嗯……”

“别出来…你在里面我才舒服……”话一出口二宫脸又红几分，羞得想找条地缝钻进去，估计是润滑剂倒流进脑子里了，不然他绝对不会说出这种话。二宫勾着相叶的脖子在他身上起落，舌尖色情地撬开牙关钻进去，手指一伸一屈抓挠相叶的后背，完全是一副淫乱的样子，他觉得怎么都要不够，他不是性欲旺盛的类型，现在却生出几分觉得让相叶操坏他的疯狂念头，理智断断续续，二宫趁着自己还能清醒慌乱地凑到相叶耳边求救，“makun…我有点奇怪…”

“是小和刚才给我的东西奇怪才对吧。”相叶打开手里的开关，直接调到中档，二宫几乎要忘了体内那个东西的存在，深处突然有一个东西开始震动，酥麻快感直冲头顶，腰一软一连串变调的呻吟跑出来，相叶适时搂住他才没倒下去，“刚才你给我的润滑剂是催情的，我以为你知道。”

“什么催情…”跳蛋进得太深眼下顶着前列腺在震，二宫话说到一半就感觉小腹一阵酸胀，腰部一挺精液全部射到相叶胸腹上。还没等他气喘匀，相叶抱着他侧躺到床上，把跳蛋调到最高档，猛力顶弄起来。

二宫已经完全没办法思考，高潮加速了药效的吸收现在才到峰值，相叶手碰到的地方都像是火撩过一般滚烫，二宫认定了只有他能把自己从这种强烈的空虚感里拯救出来，极力配合相叶抽插的节奏，背贴着他看不到脸都觉得难以忍受。

“啊…啊！…哈啊…舒服…makun让我转过来好不好……我想看到你…”二宫完全放任自己被欲望掌控，抓着相叶的手往自己胸口放，头回到极限去亲吻他的下巴。

”刚才不是还腰疼吗…“相叶顺着他掐住两边乳头一拧，二宫才高潮一次的性器又精神起来，跟着相叶的动作拍在自己小腹上留下红痕，相叶见他不依不饶要面对他，只好退出来又换成正位，在他腰下塞了两个枕头垫高方便进入。

不光腰疼，浑身都在疼，他平时最大的运动就是从房间里下到一楼再折回来，这个活动里80%也是电梯来完成的，相叶翻来覆去折腾了快两个小时他都要散架了，手脚软趴趴的由着相叶摆弄，唾液从嘴角流下来一直到耳后连成晶亮的一道水渍。

相叶顶到深处龟头就碰到剧烈震动的玩具，那东西阻碍他进得再深一点，原先的情趣现在只剩下碍事。相叶把它拉出来，带出来的粉色肠肉还恋恋不舍地吸了一下，相叶没让他等太久，马上用自己的东西补进去，二宫早就没什么力气再叫，哼了一声抓住相叶的手臂。

“相叶……难受……”药效起来浑身都敏感得过分，随便碰碰哪里都像过电一样，跳蛋拿出来之后相叶操得更用力，囊袋不断拍打的部位都快失去知觉，没多久又弓着身体又射一次。二宫不太习惯这种失控感，想着那东西也不是自己要用的就愈发委屈，本来就雾气一片的眼睛里掉下两滴泪来。

相叶以为是他被欺负狠了才哭，俯下去亲吻他的眼睛：“别哭啊…我哪儿让你不舒服了你说……别哭别哭…”

真的是笨蛋，二宫恨铁不成钢，实在没力气只好扒住他肩膀狠狠咬了一口：“傻子…你再卖点力气我就不难受了…”

相叶闻言愣了愣，随即把他拉起来抵在床头，还不忘伸手挡一下以免他直接磕到床头凹凸不平的雕花上面，二宫背部撞上一个柔软的东西，面前是相叶疼得变形的脸。他掐着相叶手腕催促他快点动一动，立即被顶得话都说不顺。

“相叶…雅纪…”二宫凑上去在他脸上四处吻，“你为什么这么好呀…啊？为什么对我这么好…？”

相叶不说话，只是看着他笑，额头上还挂着汗珠，跟着动作甩到二宫脸上。二宫也不打算要他回应，这本身就不是个疑问句。他还想再说点什么，比如你带我回家吧，我不要钱，我在这里一个人太寂寞了，连游戏都只能打单人的。我吃得很少也很便宜，汉堡肉就行了，很好养，实在不愿意养我还会唱歌弹吉他，上街卖艺也能赚钱。总之别再让我一个人了，我不喜欢一个人。

只是相叶动得越来越猛，颠得他头昏脑胀说不出话，本来就体力不支现在更是觉得马上要晕过去。晕过去也不会怎么样，他对相叶放心得很，这个人只会比他想得还要好。

精液灌进来两个人才同时意识到忘了戴套，相叶的性器还在他体内缓慢地顶弄，每深入一下就有液体进入的感觉，二宫想象了一下自己体内是什么样的场面，就被自己的脑内刺激得再次高潮。相叶想退出来，被二宫摇头制止：“嗯…就这样……射进来没关系……”

相叶抱着他等他从连续高潮里缓过来，二宫看起来还是不好受，时不时抽搐一下，半梦半醒之间抓着相叶的手嘟囔想回家。相叶当即把那瓶润滑油列入禁物，这个看起来单薄又脆弱的人禁不起这样折腾。

二宫身上粘着一层汗没法睡舒服，相叶下床拧了条毛巾帮他大概擦了擦，坐在床边看着他睡。二宫喊他一声，他就心里一疼再应一声，也不知道对方到底是没睡沉还是在说梦话，总归要让他知道有人陪着。

 

给樱井的短信发出去没回音，相叶看看手机离他们分开也快有四个小时了，没理由那边还没空看手机，不然一会儿他就能听到救护车响着铃往这边开过来。

正犹豫着要不要出去找他，门被人敲响，相叶拉开门，樱井捂着眼睛倒退三步。

“我说，我知道我们俩很铁，也一起洗过澡，但是你也不用这样甩着鸟出来见我吧……？”

“…忘了忘了！”相叶砰地甩上门，抽条毯子围上重新出去见人。

“玩儿爽了？”樱井眼神落在他肩头的牙印上。

“你不爽？”相叶拉着他背朝自己，拉开衬衫后领看进去，做作地啧了两声，“你是掉野猫堆里了吗。”

“行了行了，差不多该办正事了，”樱井推开他，“我已经让人去通知向井提价重谈收购，30分钟后他到会议室，不过他听说我们突然愿意加价，把他那个军师也叫回来了。”

“你的意思是你搞不定？”相叶怕吵着二宫，回头看了一眼，樱井也凑热闹往里看，被相叶堵回门口挡得严严实实，“你看个屁。”

“不存在我搞不定的事。”樱井退回门外，“至于吗你……我那个绝对比你的好看。”

二宫睡得轻，吵吵嚷嚷的早就被弄醒了，重新穿好衣服拖着步子走到门口，跟樱井翔对上眼神就立马警惕起来。

狐狸，绝对是。

“我朋友，关系特别……”

“啊，松润。”没等相叶介绍完，二宫朝着樱井背后开口。松本直接搭上樱井的肩，换来对方不安分地在自己腰上摸了一把。二宫眉头皱得更紧，妈的，这混蛋还把松润也拐了。

相叶看他们之间有要剑拔弩张的架势，一步拦在他们中间阻断电光火石的眼神接触：“别这么瞪他嘛小和，这是我的规划师，从小玩到大的，你里面那两箱子大半都是他的功劳。”

原来是狐狸群里出了个叛徒来保护他家大兔子的，二宫松了口气收回凌厉的上目线，往相叶身上靠过去：“累，让我靠会儿。”

相叶一只手搂着二宫，目光不自觉地被刚才二宫叫作松润的人身上移过去，这大概就是樱井翔说的“他那个”，相叶想着，好看是好看，可惜这种浓颜一看脾气就不小，还是让樱井翔去受着吧。

“……你们还是进来说吧。”四个人衣衫不整勾肩搭背堵在二宫房门口，来往的人虽然不多，全都是一脸目击群P的微妙表情。二宫和松本出了名的不陪睡，这场面够别人起哄他们好几天。

“不了，我和相叶还有事。”樱井看了看时间，拉着相叶往电梯口走，二宫还不在状况，松本揽住他肩往自己屋里拽。“走了走了，陪我喝几杯我慢慢和你说，让他们先去收拾向井，我都等不及要看他吃瘪了。”

 

樱井按下电梯键，相叶突然“啊”了一声，丢下一句等等就往回跑，回来时看着也没有什么变化。

 

“松润，体力不错吧。”他问  
“啊……？啊……”樱井不知道他什么意思，只好照实回答。  
“应该也挺喜欢玩儿的吧，我是说……床上那种。”  
“相叶雅纪。”樱井撸起袖子，“你想打架？”  
“我不是那个意思你想什么呢！”

相叶伸手，樱井包里一重，肩上又被人重重地拍了一下，像是交付给他一个重任，如果不是相叶笑得一脸暧昧，他都要以为这位要把公司丢给他自己逍遥去了

“翔ちゃん，加油。”

“哈？”


End file.
